Lost
by Wamakai
Summary: In the future, Haru got lost in the labyrinth of tunnels that was the Vongola base. She ran into Hibari whom she hoped would take her back up to the others... only, where is he taking her? Please R&R? Many thanks! Hibari-Haru oneshot based in future arc and before the battle of the rainbow arc. Enjoy!


**I don't really remember how this story came about, but here you are. It's not my best work, but I thought about doing a little "what-if" based story on the future and present times of the Vongola with respect to Hibari and Haru. Well, I hope you like it, but whether it sucks or not, please let me know? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru walked down the hallway of the Vongola base and sighed. She was lost again. It was no wonder either. She had been through the hallways plenty of times, but with seven whole floors, who wouldn't get lost?

This was a whole other sector and one she didn't visit very often.

She rounded the corner and looked up and down the hallways hoping she would recognise something – anything!

Exasperated, she leaned against the wall and wished Tsuna would find her. He was always coming to her rescue, her handsome prince. With a smile on her face, she slipped into another daydream where Tsuna got down on one knee before her and in the beautiful sunset, pulled out a gorgeous diamond engagement ring and asked her to marry him.

She was going to say yes and move on to the wedding scene when footsteps on the other side of the hallway alerted her of someone's presence. Maybe it was Tsuna! He really was the answer to her prayers! It was meant to be! She clapped her hands and began running towards the sound.

She stopped short when she came face to face with Hibari Kyoya, the last person she had ever hoped to meet in these hallways second only to Gokudera with whom she was sure she would never get out of there. Hibari was one of the few guardians who hadn't been switched with his younger self yet and so he was still the ten years older version of himself. He quirked an eyebrow at her, the question in his expression being rather obvious.

"Ano... Hibari-san... I... I got lost and..."

Without another word, he continued down the hallway as if he hadn't heard her. Well, maybe he had heard her and simply ignored her, or he was going to show her the way. She watched her one chance at getting out of this endless labyrinth walk away from her. She could always follow him. He had to be heading somewhere and wherever it was, she might probably recognise. That was as good a motivation as any and she ran to catch up with his long strides.

Hibari was still a man of few words although he had admittedly gotten more handsome. She blushed when he turned and caught her staring. He still said nothing so she assumed that he didn't mind her following him. She began to think of other things and smiled when she thought about seeing Tsuna again. This time, in her daydream, he had rushed up to her the moment Hibari had led her up to the first floor and taken her in his arms telling her how worried he had been.

Being so engrossed in her daydream, she completely missed the look Hibari had given her. When she did turn back to him, he was too busy concentrating on the hallway ahead.

"Eto... Hibari-san, are you... by any chance, heading back upstairs?"

In reply, he turned down another hallway and began going down some stairs. Disappointed, she watched him go down and sighed. She had no choice but to follow him. Eventually, he would have to go back up and she would follow him. He led her down two more hallways then walked in through one of the doors and left the door open.

Haru peered in and squinted. There was barely enough light to see by. She stepped into the room cautiously trying to see what was happening. Why was the room so dark?

"Hibari-san?" she whispered taking another step into the room. When she was inside the room and away from the door, it shut behind her with a forbidding thud. Before she could think twice, one very strong hand had captured her wrists behind her while the other wound around her waist and pulled her flush against a warm, strong body. Her surprise caused her to merely gasp, but her next reaction was to scream as loud as she could for help.

Before she could do just that, two very warm lips touched hers and remained there cutting off any hope of her being heard. Haru stiffened wondering what was happening. Who was kissing her and where was Hibari? The lips pulled away and she held her breath wondering what was happening. It was too dark to see anything, but she felt the warmth of the other person's face near her cheek. She drew a shaky breath as fear seeped into her every pore.

"I won't hurt you, Miura-san," said the voice near her ear. A rather confusingly pleasant shiver raced down her spine. What was happening?

"Hibari-san?" she managed to say although her voice didn't sound like her own. A deep chuckle followed that and the hand that was at her waist ran up her back to bury itself in her hair. He cupped the back of her head holding her in place and she felt his lips on her cheek. She drew another breath and tried to calm her riotous nerves – a futile effort she came to realise. Those lips kissed a hot path down to her neck and she stiffened even more trying to fight the feelings crashing into each other in her mind.

"Are you afraid of me, Little One?" he murmured gently as he grazed his lips on her shoulder. She didn't reply. How did one reply to that? She wasn't very sure. Another chuckle followed that and the lips had climbed to her forehead to touch her skin there.

"Hahi! Hibari-san... What are you...?" she began then trailed off.

"That's right, you don't know this touch," he said softly. The hand that had cupped the back of her head, undoing her neat ponytail completely, slid down to her cheek and he brushed the back of his fingers over the smooth skin there. She gasped at that but did nothing to stop him. His grip on her wrists loosened and in a slow caress, slid up to her shoulder and to her other cheek, effectively cradling her face in his hands.

It didn't even register in Haru's mind to run away.

"Shall I remind you then?" he asked in a teasing voice. When she didn't reply, he dipped his head and brushed her lips with his own. She shut her eyes tight trying to fight whatever was happening. Her head was swimming with new sensations and they were all because of the Vongola member she was most afraid of.

"Calm down, Haru. I told you I wouldn't hurt you," he said, his voice turning slightly husky as his hand moved back into her hair. Whether it was the situation or the gentle lull of his deep voice or both, Haru found herself relaxing in his arms. The moment she did, his lips descended on hers once more.

He was gentle at first as if getting her used to the idea of having him do this to her. Then he touched his tongue to her lips and they opened when she gasped. Taking advantage of that, his tongue invaded her mouth and he began his assault. Her legs threatened to give way under her and she clutched at his shoulders responding subconsciously to his kiss.

She found herself being raised and seated on a wooden box somewhere in the room. She squeaked half in protest but that thought as well as every other was quickly drowned out by the gentle hand at her waist that she had completely forgotten. He held her to him making her feel a thousand wonderful things at once.

Somewhere in the haze of the kiss, drowning in the raging tempest of emotion that was now her heart, she knew – she realised that Hibari Kyoya was marking her as his own. When he pulled away slowly not five minutes later, she was dizzy with the heady feeling his kiss had given her. She was breathing hard and so was he. He didn't let go of her like she thought he would.

"I never liked it when you thought about that herbivore," he said and bent to kiss her jaw, "and I still don't."

She shivered and sighed under his lips.

"Make sure you take note of this Haru-chan," he said in a whisper near her ear, "you're mine."

With that, and a smirk she couldn't see, he turned and began walking to the door. Haru sat on the crate in stunned silence. Then her thoughts all came rushing at her in one confusing mass. She was still lost. Hibari had just kissed her! Did this mean that she was his lover in the future? She had just been kissed! Her first kiss! Tsuna... what about Tsuna?

Her fingers flew to her lips as she watched his silhouette disappear through the door.

It was embarrassing, yes, but not in a bad way. Her fingers slowly slipped to her side. Some unknown part of her subconscious responded to him in a way she hadn't known possible. She hadn't hated being kissed by Hibari. She had rather liked it, and, it seemed he liked her. Her lips curved into a small smile as she jumped off the crate and went after him. She still had to get out of the endless hallways after all and he was the only one of them who knew the way.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

They had returned to the past not too long ago.

They had come back with all their memories. All of them had.

That meant _**he**_ _**knew.**_

Haru bit her lip as she looked at Hibari. She flushed remembering the heated kiss she had shared with a man more than ten years her senior. Of course, Hibari was much younger now, but he knew what had happened between her and his older self.

And now he had her alone.

He had grabbed her hand when nobody was looking and had pulled her into the hallway away from the crowd he so hated. Now he had her trapped against the wall. Haru swallowed with some difficulty. She had tried to assume that he didn't know. Besides, the present Hibari couldn't possibly like her... right?

Hibari looked at her for a long time as if searching her face for something. He must have found what it was he was looking for because a moment later, he leaned in and without a word, kissed her lips. At least that didn't seem to change about him.

The kiss was brief however and not as passionate as the one she'd had with the Hibari of the future. It didn't lack that certain something that turned her insides to jelly though. She met his gaze shyly and he smirked.

"So you do remember," he said quietly. Haru shivered slightly at the sound of his voice but she didn't look away.

"I believe I told you that I don't like it when you think about that herbivore, and that you're mine," he continued. She flushed and looked down. Truth be told, she had hoped he wouldn't remember that. She tried to act as normal as possible and over the last few weeks, had begun to believe that she had imagined that little moment with Hibari in the storage room. This proved it now. Hibari tipped up her chin and made her look at him.

"You're still mine," he said, turned and walked away from her. She watched his retreating back trembling mostly from the excitement of having a special secret. Her fingers rose slowly to her lips and touched them then she smiled. She hadn't hated the kiss, just like the one before.

She had thought it odd that she didn't particularly feel so zealous in her feelings towards Tsuna again after that afternoon. It wasn't so bad, she decided, and if the future Hibari had kissed her like that, her future self must have liked it a lot. She smiled and turned to make her way back to the others.

It would seem she had a lot to look forward to then, she thought with a secret smile.


End file.
